A wireless network, e.g., a Wi-Fi (also spelled WiFi or WiFi) network, utilizes technologies that allow an electronic device to exchange data or connect to the internet without wired connection. For example, in a typical WiFi network, a connection is accomplished using microwaves in the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands. The wireless network is termed a wireless local area network (WLAN), in contrast to wired local area network (LAN) where a physical connection to the internet is used; e.g., by using cable, telephone, or Ethernet. In a wireless network, one or more access points (APs) are used to provide network connection to multiple devices. The most commonly used protocol for wireless connection includes but is not limited to the IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) standard protocol.
A home WiFi network typically requires only one access point (AP), which may have one or more radios at different frequencies. During deployment, troubleshooting, or maintenance, there is no need for an operator of such a network to pinpoint which AP is being accessed. Even when the AP broadcasts multiple radio frequencies, the operator can easily detect and measure data associate with different radio frequencies.
What is needed are methods and systems for automatic and uniquely identifying individual APs and radios associated thereto when they operate under the same network.